Effervescent
by Onedi28
Summary: After defeating Cubia, Everyone's lives slowly return to normal. That is until Endrance sends a message to Haseo. Haseo Ryou /Endrance Kaoru . Rated M for future chapters. Spoilers for Volume 3.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day in the town of Mac Anu. 2 weeks after the defeat of Cubia. Death Grunty was riding on Haseo's bike (much to his annoyance) and Gaspard was running the shops (as he should be). Haseo was running down the alley as the notification window popped up on his screen.

"Urgh why does this happen at the worst times..." muttered Haseo, not even trying to hide the anger in his voice.

"This bike belongs to me *oink* better luck next time *oink*

"Shut up you annoying Rodent!" Silabus ran to calm down the "Terror of Death" but Haseo logged out first and Silabus ran head first into Death Grunty.

After checking his Crimson VS wins and losses, Haseo went and checked his inbox...It was from Endrance.

"Haseo, there is something I would like you to see, meet me at Δ Hidden Forbidden Dead Wood".Haseo sighed as he entered the keywords and wound up next to the glowing tree of Indeglut Lugh.

"Hmm, you actually read my message this time". The Blade Brandier walked closer to Haseo and without warning kissed him. At first, Haseo tried to back away but eventually melted into the embrace and returned the kiss.

"My name is Ichinose Kaoru."

"Misaki Ryou" replied Haseo. The almost depressed look of Endrance was washed away at those words, and replaced by a look of undeniable happiness.

Every day since then, Ryou would start receiving random emails from Kaoru, telling him about his life and the things he likes, never once did Kaoru ask about Ryou's life or interests. One day, he received an odd email.

"Dear Ryou,

Would you like to meet me in RL, I live in the Kanagawa prefecture, where do you live? I hope its not too far away...".

"Fine, meet me on saturday 12:00 at the Kanagawa subway station". Kaoru waited 6 days after receiving that message, his emotions clashing with each other. One one hand he was excited to finally meet the recipient of his affection, but on the other hand, what if Ryou was disapointed with him...

Ryou sat on a bench outside of the subway station, wondering if Kaoru missed him.

"Ryou!" shouted a tall blonde haired man running towards him.

"Kaoru?" questioned Ryou as he had never seen what Kaoru looked like, he didn't even know how Kaoru knew what he looked like, but decided not to ask. Kaoru continued to run over and embrace Ryou in a hug whilst answering Ryou's question.

"So how long has it been since you walked this far out of your house?"

"About 7 years..." replied Kaoru a worried expression showing on his face. "You know, you have lovely brown hair..."

"Um...thanks" replied Ryou blushing since he had never recieved a compliment like that from a male before. They had decided to go back to Kaoru's house because Kaoru was obviously uncomfortable in public.

"Kaoru, is that your new friend?" questioned his mother.

"Yes mother, this is Ryou". Ryou and Ichinose-san exchanged hellos before Kaoru dragged Ryou to his room. The first thing Kaoru did was start to kiss Ryou.

"Um...maybe we should do this at my place sometime instead, because nobody lives there..." Kaoru nodded. They wound up spending the rest of time just talking to each other.

"Hey um...next saturday would you like to come over to Tokyo?"

"There would be nothing that would make me feel better..." replied Kaoru.

"Wait but don't get the wrong idea, I'm not sure if i'm ready for some 'activities'. Ive never been in a relationship with a guy before..."

"That doesn't matter to me, as long as I get to be with you..." whispered Kaoru, in an almost seductive tone.

Looking at the time, Ryou realized how late it is and decided it would be best to go back home.

"Well, I will see you on saturday". announced Ryou as he gave Kaoru a kiss before leaving.

The next day, Ryou decided to log in to The World. Upon arriving in Breg Epona, Haseo decided to check out the Home of canard.

"Hello servant *oink* I was told to *oink* give you this *oink*"

"A promise card?" exclaimed Haseo

"Don't *oink* ask me *oink*"

After adventuring with Silabus and Gaspard, Haseo decided that he was done for the day.

The next few days of Ryou's life were spent doing his normal routine: school, work, level grinding in the world, sleep.

"Ryou! Open up!"

"Okay i'm coming" responded Ryou

Upon opening the door Ryou was tackled in a flurry of kisses.

"I've missed you..." whispered Kaoru

"Its only been a week..." After getting Kaoru off of him he decided to make them some food.

"I'm not hungry..." muttered Kaoru

"Hm, if you don't eat, I'm not taking to you for a month!" retorted Ryou, obviously frustrated with Kaoru's disobedience.

"Fine...as long as you make it..." Ryou blushed as these words flew through the air.

Ryou had decided that after that, he would force Kaoru outside, of course, that didn't end well. So instead they just decided to watch some tv and play games, things Kaoru called utterly boring and a waste of time. However, as long as he got to spend time with "his" Ryou, that was all just background noise. Later that day, Ryou remembered that he had a promise card.

**Author's Note**

**Don't flame/complain this is my first fic, I'm sure most first fanfic's are crappy. Anyway, chapter 2 should be up within a week, gonna try to update this weekly.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou quickly turned on his computer and scrolled on to the greetings card section, he then chose the promise card, as it turns out, if you choose someone of the opposite gender, you get married, but if you choose someone of the same gender you get a best friends scene. There were certain exceptions to this rule though, as same-sex marriage was legal in the world. He hesitated knowing which one Kaoru would choose but he then heard heard Kaoru walking down the hall. Right before Kaoru entered the room, he decided to just send it.

"Ryou, it's time for me to go, mother is starting to get worried..."

"Bye then...also, check your inbox later..." Ryou almost hesitated on saying that sentence. Deciding it was late at night, Ryou thought it best to just go to sleep.

Haseo logged in to find he had mail from Endrance.

"Haseo...I accept your offer, come to Hy Brasil in 2 weeks time." Of course he would choose the wedding. Ryou then started to bang his head against the wall. He then noticed that he got a new mail.

-New Quest-

Sender: CC Corp

We would like to inform you that the Forest of Pain event is now taking place. Go to the quest shop in Breg Epona to embark on it.

Haseo flinched as he remembered the last time he embarked on the quest. The end of it caused him to go straight from his first form to his third form. Not sure if he wanted to embark on it, he decided to think about it later.

So, a few days past and Ryou became extremely bored. It was time to take on the forest of pain. After calling Azure Kite and Endrance to his party he went to the Breg Epona.

/How much longer/. The AI covered in azure flames was starting to get exhausted.

Their discussion was cut short by a giant monster stomping on the ground.

/I am CERNUNNOS Lord of the Dead/ The final battle of the forest of pain was about to begin. Haseo then realized his mistake of not bringing a healer. Tacking the boss' 9,999 hit points would not be easy, especially since he no longer had the Skeith Epitaph.

At the end of the area, he was warped to a room covered in azure, a man was upside down in the distance, it was an AI of the creator of the world, Harald Hoerwick. The AI Harald continued to ask him various vague questions, after answering all of them Haseo was told that he could not obtain more power, but he would grant him one wish. A man approached Haseo from behind, it was Ovan, the True Tri-Edge. Who explained what happened to him after he unleashed the rebirth and wiped AIDA from the network.

Then the time came, Haseo was walking down the streets of Mac Anu to meet with the event NPC who would take him to the Isle of Kings, Hy Brasil. Upon seeing Endrance's outfit, he almost fainted out of embarassment.

"Haseo...whats wrong."

"Why did you change your color scheme to make you wear all white, you look like a bride."

"Well, it is a special occasion, plus its too late now!"

And so the ceremony went on as it should, with all the people they met on the quest to stop AIDA...Except that ass Sakaki. Of course a wedding in a MMO really didn't mean anything IRL, but Haseo was determined to make it so.

"Um Kaoru..." Ryou said while his body was shaking due to anxiety. "Would you like to move in to my apartment?" No words needed to be said after that, Endrance immediately kissed Haseo and to make it fit the occasion he said "I do".

**LOL talk about once a week, this is the second chapter today, but originally I planned each chapter to be as long as this chapter Plus the previous one, so it evens out. Also, im aware that the Forest of Pain is an event not put in by CC corp, but I didnt know how else to Implement it. Reviews accepted, and constructive criticism is encouraged.**


	3. Chapter 3 LEMON

**Sorry, this chapter does contain a Lemon, if you don't like it, why are you reading a yaoi fic? This is my first time writing a lemon, so it may not be the best. Don't worry I'm sure that there will be another later in this, well I'm planning on it being long enough to put another in. Also, for those saying this is bland, don't worry, the plot bunny just had babies :P **

Ever since that fateful day one month ago, when Ryou asked Kaoru to move in with him. Life hadn't changed nearly as much as he thought it would. Kaoru was starting to become more comfortable with going outside, and Ryou started to become less protective of himself and began opening up to Kaoru.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Ryou, shocked at the fact that Kaoru was going outdoors.

"To the supermarket". After hearing these words Ryou couldn't help but run up to Kaoru and hug him, ecstatic at all the progress had been made. Ryou had decided to log in to the World while waiting for Kaoru. And then Kaoru returned, but not from the supermarket, from the pharmacy. Ryou was reading his mail when he felt a pair of arms grab him from behind and drag him over to the bedroom.

"Ryou...I was wondering..." he was cut off by Ryou kissing him and proceeding to take both of their shirts off. They continued to kiss each other occasionally rubbing their bodies against one another until Ryou sat up, and began to get undressed. Kaoru did the same thing and then they continued where they left off. Ryou began to straddle Kaoru their erections rubbing against eachother.

"Kaoru, what are you waiting for?" Kaoru realised what Ryou meant, he had Ryou sit on top of him so that he could get a better angle. Kaoru began to tease Ryou first rubbing his length and the kneading his balls. He continued to trail his hand around Ryou's waist and then they reached it's destination. He then plunged 2 fingers into Ryou stretching him out as Ryou moaned in pleasure. He took the bottle of lubricant from the pharmacy bag, and spread a generous anount all over his erection. Kaoru started to nip on Ryou's neck while he slowly put his length into Ryou. Ryou shuddered at the shock of the intrusion, but soon calmed down. Kaoru started to thrust in slowly, increasing his speed until Ryou started to moan due to the pleasure he was feeling. At the same time, Kaoru continued to Stroke Ryou, his hand becoming moist with precum.

"Kaoru...I'm not sure how much longer I can last"

"Just let it all go Ryou" Kaoru continued to stoke Ryou until Ryou let go, His fluid covering the both of them. In one last thrust Kaoru let it all go filling Ryou with his cum.

"We should do this more often." suggested Ryou

"If that's what you wish."

**I did a terrible job on this LOL, but i should improve eventually. So about the plot well, plot point #1 of ? you know what, im going to make this sound like an anime preview.**

**Next chapter: Enter Sora! The truth about 7 years ago.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Um...Ryou you may want to see this". Ryou walked into the room It was an article about a boy who fell into a coma while playing the World. The boys name was Ryou Misaki.

"What the fuck is this?" Ryou stomped out of his room intent on calling his mother. To his dismay, his mother seemed intent on covering it up.

"Ryou, I found some information, your PC was a twin blade named Sora, you were a notorious PK."

"I was a PK?" Ryou exclaimed, outraged at the revelation.

"I may know someone who can help uncover this but I havent spoken to him in 6 years, not since the twilight incident."

"How is this person going to help?"

"He met Sora, as a Vagrant AI, I'm sure you've heard of him, his name is Kaito, he was the player behind Kite, of the dothackers."

Kaito explained that he infact did meet Sora, but in a different form.

"Sora was in the form of Skeith's wand, according to a friend of mine Yasuhiko, Morganna was trying to stunt Aura's growth. Sora decided to "join" forces with Morganna so that he could obtain the key of twilight. In the end, Sora betrayed Morganna, out of anger, Morganna created Skeith and ordered Sora to be Data Drained. Sora's player then fell into a coma. That player was you Ryou, am i correct?"

"Yes it was".

"Also, watch over Aura for me, I retired from the world after that incident".

"KAORU! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Ryou yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What...am I not allowed to sleep".

"You fell asleep in the chair with your M2D on, i'd hardly call that healthy".

"So, what do you want to do today".

"I don't know, i was planning on just hanging out". muttered Ryou, too exhausted to do much.

"Your brown hair is beautiful you know" Kaoru started to kiss Ryou, not minding that the window was open.

"Kaoru, did you hear? There's a arena emperor gauntlet scheduled".

"Really? who will be in it?"

" Antares, Alkaid, Sirius, Taihaku, Me, and You, they were interrupted by a mail.

-EMPEROR GAUNTLET-

Sender: CC Corp

This match will be a 3 way battle, the teams are.

Team One: Taihaku and Antares

Team Two: Alkaid and Sirius

Team Three: Haseo and Endrance

The gauntlet will be in one week, make sure you are level 150 before then.

"Well, we don't have to worry!" Exclaimed Ryou, now playing as Haseo.

"Master En!"

"OH NO NOT NOW" exclaimed Haseo bursting his head off in anger.

"Ha..se..o"

"Bo? is that you?"

"I was wondering if you two would like to go on a quest together, the goal is to defeat the One Sin".

After arriving at Moriggu Barrow Wall, the one sin stood there, waiting for them. Luckily, this version only had control of 2 elements making it much easier to defeat. It still boasted its 65,355 hit points. After a long and grueling battle, making use of Bo as a healer, the one sin finally fell, granting Haseo a new set of dual guns, Heine's Destruction. Ryou decided that he was done for the night, cradling Kaoru in his arms, as they finally got time to spend with eachother.

**Um, I guess next chapter its out with the game and in with the romance, and i haven't forgotten about the gauntlet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you don't want to read the lemon, skip through the first portion of the chapter.**

"Kaoru, I was thinking we should go to the movies today"

"Hm? as long as its with you I have no qualms". Of course Kaoru would want to see a horror, it gave him an excuse to curl up in Ryou's lap. However, Ryou had an agenda for the rest of the night, first they went out to eat where he forced Kaoru to eat or no sex for a month. Then, they returned to his apartment to "play".

"Ryou, your eyes look wonderful under the moonlight, I'm not sure if I can hold myself back any longer..."

"Then what are you waiting for, come right at me". Kaoru then went and cupped Ryou's cheek kissing it before trailing down to his neck and began to nip on it. As Kaoru was taking his clothes off, Ryou began to rub Kaoru's length with his knee, stroking himself at the same time. Kaoru began to kiss Ryou, in slow but warm increments, Ryou bent down and started sucking on Kaoru's erection. Kaoru threw his head back as he began to drown in the waves of ecstasy. Ryou let go quickly as to prevent Kaoru from releasing. Kaoru moved Ryou's hand away and began to take in Ryou's member.

"Uh, oh Kaoru!" Kaoru continued until Ryou was close to release, but stopped just before, leaving him pouting for more. Kaoru began to thrust his fingers into Ryou attempting to stretch him as much as possible. Kaoru then thrust his member into Ryou while taking in Ryou's at the same time. Ryou was almost completely destroyed by the sheer amount of pleasure. Ryou came into Kaoru's mouth at the same time Kaoru released into Ryou. However, neither of them had any intentions of stopping there, it was way to little to satisfy either of them. Ryou then switched their positions, and began to stretch Kaoru. He then thrust his length into Kaoru. kaoru flinched from the intrusion.

"Kaoru, if you want me to stop just tell me". Kaoru nodded as Ryou continued to push into Kaoru. In one final thrust, they both released spreading their fluids across each other.

"Kaoru..."

"Ryou..." Kaoru nestled Ryou's head in his arms as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day it was time for the gauntlet of emperors.

"Welcome to the Sage palace! Today our guest is: Lord Zelkova of Moon Tree! Zelkova, how do you feel about the contestants".

"Well, they are all strong, but Haseo and Endrance are in a league of their own".

"Well, you heard him, Now let the match Begin!"

Haseo immediately ran towards Antares, seeing him as the biggest challenge, meanwhile Endrance went for Sirius, trying to prevent a divine counter. 'RENGEKI: Gale blade' shouted Haseo as he struck Antares right through the head, but Taihaku quickly came to his aid. Diverting attention to Taihaku 'Divine Awakening: Plasma Blade' Haseo quickly defeated him. Endrance had taken care of Sirius And Alkaid by this point. It was now the both of them up against the legendary emperor, the founder of icolo, Phyllo's best friend, Antares. Haseo quickly changed his weapon from DG-X to Heine's Destruction. In one swift hit, Antares was knocked off his feet.

"And we have a winner: TEAM HASEO!"

"As guildmaster of Icolo, I, Taihaku, welcome our two newest members: Haseo and Endrance.

-You obtained Taihaku's member address-

-You obtained Sirius's Member Address-

"Haseo! You won!" Exclaimed Silabus, however Haseo was too occupied to hear him.

-New Quest-

Sender: CC Corp

Dear Haseo, we would like to inform you that the quest "The doppleganger Trio" is now active.

Go to the quest shop in Breg Epona to embark on it.

-Trouble-

Sender: Zelkova

Haseo, we have noticed movement of AIDA Tri-Edge That means Ovan is on the move. Come to Net Slum Tartaga Quickly.

-Congrats-

Sender: Silabus

Congratulations on winning the match Haseo :D

"Ryou.." Kaoru muttered as he grabbed Ryou from behind and held him in a tight embrace. "come on, time to sleep".

**I have decided to upload shorter chapters, but more often, than longer chapters, but with long breaks in between.**


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT: This chapter takes place from Ryou/Haseo's point of view. **

As it turns out, this morning, when I woke up, Kaoru was already on the world. I went over and kissed him before I went to check my e-mail. Kuhn was preparing an offline get-together as it turns out, Kuhn threatened me by saying he will post my member address on the BBS if Kaoru and I didn't attend. Frustrated, I quickly replied yes and shut down my laptop.

The thing that worried me most about this was that Kaoru and I lived together, nobody knew about that, but Kaoru will not be able to keep his mouth shut. I'm really curious as to what their reactions would be, hopefully it won't be too bad but you never know. I already have a story planned. I was playing an online game called the world, and this weird person wearing purple came up to me and kissed me out of nowhere. I mean come on, who could resist that? I certainly could not. Something that really triggered my emotions was when he went behind enemy lines, just to stab Sakaki in the back. So we decided to get married (in-game) and we were already in a relationship for 2 months, so I decided to ask him to move in. Pretty good cover up eh? Well, its not a cover up since its the exact truth.

Of course when I told Kaoru, he threw a complete fit since he didn't want to meet anyone. In the end, he just has to suck it up or have his "rose" be chased by every fangirl who looks at the BBS.

So I sat down, and started doing the normal routine. Played the world for a couple hours, made lunch, forced Kaoru to eat it. Had sex _(will be a one-shot)_, played the world, made dinner, go out to movies, sleep. So every day is the same for the most part, but that does not mean that it isn't a pleasure *wink*.

Believe it or not, Kaoru's favorite flower is a white rose. I didn't even know there was such a thing. But I digress, the point is that I am completely devoted to Kaoru, just as he is to me.

The people we are going to meet tomorrow are Kuhn, Atoli, Shino, Silabus, and Alkaid. Now Shino, I've met before but I have never met anyone else. So it is going to be at Kuhn's house which is luckily, also in Tokyo.

So here we are at the gathering, we have Shino Nanao (Shino), Chigusa Kusaka (Atoli), Tomonari Kasumi (Kuhn), Yuuichi Morino (Silabus) and Chika Kuramoto (Alkaid), now this went just as I feared. First, they tried to pry into my personal life as much as they could, and then started hitting on me. Luckily, Kaoru threw up (faked) so we had to leave early. That night we cuddled up and went to sleep as we normally would.

**This story is almost over *cries* all that is left is an epilogue.**


	7. Chapter 7

-Epilogue-

-Three Years Later-

"Kaoru, I'm back!" the first thing he did when I walked in the door was run up to me and kiss me. So, since the time of the get-together not much has changed. Kaoru and I have become closer, and well, that's it. Kaoru is no longer afraid to go outside, and enjoys spending time with me in public. There was one thing that was still meant to be done. And that was to truly finalize our relationship.

"Kaoru...Will you marry me?"

"Ryou...I don't know what to say...of course i will." That night He curled up in my arms, as we looked toward our future. Together.

**So yeah its over. Now I realize why this fic was short and uneventful, in the beginning I didn't leave much room for plot development. My next project will be a bunch of one-shots featuring Ryou and Kaoru.**

**Estimated word count for next project: ~30,000-50,000 **


End file.
